Kumo's Legendary Four
by Foxfire40
Summary: Naruto is being chased once again and meets the Kyuubi. After using Kyuubi's chakra and KI to scare them off, Kakashi and Yugao take him outside the village and to a new one. The 3 leave for Kumogakure no Sato and get a different end to their stories than they had once believed. unfortunatly i can't post chaps til I move over to pc. Anyone who knows how 2 add chaps on mobile helpme


Chapter 1: Sad Beginnings (somewhat)

"Talking"

"thinking"

" **Demonic speak** "

" _ **Demonic Thinking**_ "

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto this is a fan made story, non canon

October 10th, Konohagakure no Sato

A 6 year old Naruto is being chased by a mob of armed villagers without him knowing why. He turned into an alley, hoping it would lead somewhere to safety. But alas, our hero's luck is non-existent once again. He sighed in defeat knowing what was coming.

"You will pay for your sins, Demon Fox!" The villagers cheered and we're excited to finally kill the "Demon brat". They advanced towards Naruto, aiming for the kill. Naruto, knowing what was coming braced himself for the end of his short, pain-filled life.

" _Kakashi, I'm sorry. Looks like I won't make it out without you to save me. Goodbye forever..." Naruto braced for the hit… But it never came._

Naruto opened his eyes to a paradise. He was laying down in the middle of a grassy field with a waterfall and medium sized pond with a cave next to it.

" **Naruto… Come here kit** " A deep, regal voice spoke directly to Naruto as he got up. "Who said that?" Naruto asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

 **"It was me, the Kyuubi** " the voice said.

"The Kyuubi? Am I dead then?"

Kyuubi chuckled. " **No Kit, you are not dead yet. I need you to do me a solid and in return, I will make sure those damn villagers never hurt you again"**

"Sounds like fun to me! What do I do?"

" **I need you to peel a finger's worth off of the seal on my cage. That way, I can communicate with you telepathically, take over your body when you wish me to, use my chakra and my special abilities, such as enhanced hearing and scent that surpass the Inuzuka clan."** Naruto did just that and peeled of part of the seal without question with Kyuubi's proposition sounding useful for the future.

"Kyuubi, I just have one question. What is your real name, since Kyuubi no Kitsune is your title."

" **The name's Kurama, kit"**

"K, thanks Kurama-tou-san.

Kurama chuckled at being called father by his kit for the first time.

 **"All right kit. Time to show these villagers what's up!"**

"Let's do it Kurama-tou-san!"

Exiting mindscape, returning to reality.

Just before the katana sliced Naruto in 2, a massive amount of killer intent and demonic chakra exploded from Naruto, blasting all the villagers away.

Meanwhile, at Kakashi's house

Yugao and Kakashi's felt all of this malice explode from nearby in the middle of their nightly makeout session, interrupting all of the love they were about to do.

"Yugao! Let's go! Naruto needs us or the fox'll corrupt him!" Kakashi was out the door with Yugao close behind. They rushed to the scene and watched it unfold, seeing as Naruto had the chakra under control.

"Kakashi! Yugao! Gimme a hand would ya?" Naruto called to the two nearby.

"Naruto, how'd you find us?" Yugao asked. " Action first, explanation later!"

"Right otouto" the couple jumped into action, grabbed Naruto and Shunshined outside the gate.

"Now Naruto, what happened." Kakashi asked

"Same thing every year. Chased, attacked, the good stuff, only they cornered me in an alley. Before a sword could fillet me, I fell into a paradise that tou-San called my mindscape. There, I met the Kyuubi. He had no harmful intentions. He wanted to boost my abilities and give me some of his too and help me escape from the villagers. His name by birth is Kurama, who is my new tou-san."

The two were mind boggled to think that the strongest of all the bijuu, the one who seeked carnage in the leaf village, was so nice to Naruto.

" Naruto, can you trust Kurama?" Yugao asked.

"Of course" Naruto stated like it was obvious. "Without him, I would be in 2 right now"

Kakashi and Yugao were thinking about something that Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on.

Kakashi, seeing this, explained their thoughts.

"Naruto, the only way for this to stop, is to leave the village. You will only get put back in your ruined apartment for 'safety' while the villagers get a slap on the wrist and a 'don't do it again'. We should go to a different village." "What village Kakashi?" Yugao asked " To Kumogakure no Sato." The other two agreed and set off for their new destination and new home.

End Chapter 1

 **Authors note: how was that? To clarify things for ya, it's pretty much like canon, but it's gonna be strictly a Naruto X Yugito fanfiction. The orange on narutos jacket is less orangy cuz it hurts my eyes. Hope you enjoyed let's keep going leave some reviews for suggestions and I'll try to post everyday keep it up let's go**


End file.
